At last
by Minology
Summary: If chuck did not confess his love in 2x25, then how did he do it? AU Chair one-shot.


Title: At last.  
>Author's note: Third story written! Written this for quite some time and now, I finally have a chance to post it because it's my holidays! Please enjoy this &amp; spare a minute to review it please! They really mean a lot to me! And if there are any ideas or prompt you would like to suggest, you can always PM me or just leave it in the review, thanks a lot. :)<p>

"Bass, hands off."

"Fine, scheming partner."

"Scheming partner? I'm just your scheming partner huh."

"Well, What else do you think?"

"Yeah, what else was I thinking? Obviously you didn't mean what you said at the pub two nights ago right; you were just trying to be protective of me, telling the guy that was flirting with me to keep his filthy hands to himself. And you definitely didn't mean it when you told him to stay away from your... Girlfriend?"

They stood in silent for a minute, not looking at each other, and Blair finally broke the silence by saying, "Have a good day bass, bye."

She walked away, sobbing and constantly reprimanding herself about how dumb she could ever be, obviously chuck didn't mean it when he said 'girlfriend', he was just trying to save her from that drunkard, how could she ever thought that for a minute that she could be chuck's girlfriend? As she thought, she began crying more harshly without knowing where she was and what time was it.

Eventually, she found herself walking by a river in a mini park, she checked the time and realised that it was 6pm. She was starting to get hungry but when the images of chuck telling her she was only his scheming partner appeared in her mind, she totally lost her appetite and started crying again.

The dark gray clouds in the sky began to show and she knew she had to get back home soon as it was gonna rain soon, but she was heartbroken and she didn't want to go home in her current state so she decided to just stroll around the park till she felt better, hoping that the rain would not descend as fast as it looked.

However, luck was not on her side and it started pouring heavily. "Urgh, everything's messed up, ahhh!", she shouted.

She decided to walk in the rain, it might actually be better; no one would actually notice her crying.

And then suddenly, "Blair!", a familiar voice called from behind.

She slowly turned to find chuck, her 'scheming partner' holding an umbrella, she scoffed "Chuck, what are you doing here?"

"Blair, I came here to get you, it's raining heavily, you sure you don't wanna go home?" he ran up to her and said "hey, even if you don't wanna go home, take this alright? And erm, you don't look like you are ready to go home and let dorota be worried, you wanna..Erm, go over to my place to just dry yourself up?" He asked cautiously, afraid of being rejected, after all, he made Blair like this. He passed the umbrella to her and looked at her intensely, after a moment, he decided that probably Blair's really infuriated with him. He turned on his back slowly and suddenly, Blair shouted, "I'll go with you. I guess I can't let dorota worry about me being drenched." She shrugged and walked up to him.

Her reply made him smile, at least he might have a chance now to apologise for whatever that happened just now.

Chuck took the umbrella from her and held her close to him, giving her all the warmth she needs and they walked back to the limo together.

After they got back in the limo, silence engulfed around them, none of both spoke a word and the tension floating through the air gets thicker with every minute passed.

Being the man, chuck decided that probably it would be wiser for him to speak up first so he said gently, "I'm sorry. Sorry for whatever that I made you felt."

"Don't apologise, chuck. I believe it will not change anything, so why bother, scheming partner?" Blair said sarcastically.

"Blair, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"This sarcasm thing, don't."

"Urgh, fine. Then tell me, why do you even care that I'm in the rain, drenched? Does it hurt you? I bet it doesn't though."

"Blair, I said stop!"

Blair was startled by his tone and decided to just shut her mouth. The tears in her eyes were welling up as she remembered what happened between them in the afternoon. The words 'Scheming partner' kept replaying in her head. She has always wanted to be more than a friend to chuck. Sometimes she feels it, the connection she have with chuck and the feelings chuck feel for her, but she has never heard it from him personally nor did he express it through any actions.

"Look Blair, I'm really sorry. Don't cry alright?" and he used his thumb to wipe off the tears from Blair's face, "Blair, it did hurt me to see you like this ok? I was worried after you left so I decided to follow you, I was always behind you but you didn't realise, I wanted to stop you from crying, but I couldn't, I figured out that it wasn't good if I just walked up to you, you might feel angrier. But then there was rain and I couldn't just let you get drenched and fall sick, so I decided whatever the consequences, I'm still gonna pass that umbrella to you."

Blair gave a sweet smile and said "Thank you, chuck."

Upon saying those words, the limo stopped and they have arrived at chuck's. Chuck helped her out of the limo and led her to his suite.

After they settled down, chuck gave Blair his pyjamas and told her to change into that while her clothes dry. Blair took it from him and proceeded to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, chuck prepared some flu medicine for Blair just in case she caught a cold.

After changing, Blair came out of the bathroom and hung her clothing on a chair and waited for it to dry. Chuck walked towards her and passed her a cup of water and a few flu pills. She kindly took it and smiled to him. He sat down beside her and once again, there was silence around them.

This time, it was Blair who broke the silence. "Chuck, I think we really need to talk it out and address this issue. We can't run away from it."

"Yeah, I feel that too. Why not you start first?"

"Ok, so I wanna ask you some questions...two nights ago, you called me your 'girlfriend', did you mean it?"

Chuck stared into space for a moment before answering Blair, "I... Kind of did want it to, even though it seems a little out of reach."

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Oh yeah, of course you don't know, chuck bass don't do girlfriends." Blair laughed sarcastically, earning a glare from chuck.

"You're right. I can't have girlfriends. I don't know how to love, I don't know how to treat a girl right, and I don't know anything about love."

Blair started to feel bad, "No chuck, you're capable of loving someone. You just don't know yet, but I know, I really do."

"Really, Blair?"

"Really."

"Ok fine, I really wanted you to be my girlfriend all along but I don't know how and I know girls really like it when their boyfriend says those 3 words but I can't say it, Blair, that's why I think I'm not capable of loving."

"Chuck, I'm not one of those girls who like it when my boyfriend says it to me but it's important to me because if you really love me, there will be no difficulty in saying those words, ever. So Chuck, maybe you just don't love me that much, or maybe you don't love me at all. Maybe as a friend, but not more than friends. You are capable of loving, but maybe just not to me... Chuck, I got my answer, have a goodnight rest, bye."

With that, she took her dried clothing and went to the bathroom to change. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see chuck standing there, waiting for her.

"Omg, chuck, you shocked me!"

"Let me send you home, Blair."

"No need, chuck, as far as I know, you're my scheming partner, and partners don't need to send each other home." She smiled sarcastically and walked past him.

He grabbed her by the wrist and she was forced to meet his gaze.

"What do you want, chuck?"

"You. You to be mine."

"But you have to prove it to me, chuck, I wanna be yours too. Take your time to learn to say those 3words and you will have me."

He loosens his grip on her wrist and looked down on the floor. She walked over to the sofa and picked up her bag. She couldn't wait to be out of this place, she was suppressing so much sadness inside that she just wanna cry it out loud.

Before she walked out of the door, she turned her head to see chuck looking at her, sadly and she felt her heart melt. Before she knew it, she said, "Chuck, I love you. Always have, always will." and she turned her head around and opened the door. But before she walked past the door, chuck shouted, "Blair, don't go!"

This made Blair turned her head and stared at him. He walked towards her and took her hands up to his chest, telling her to feel his thumping heart beat. She looked at him, wanting to anticipate his next move, but she couldn't guess it and then...

"Blair, I love you too." Chuck smiled while saying that. It seems like it was not so hard to say it after all.

Blair was in shock but recovered quickly, "Omg chuck, you said it!" Blair cried and hugged chuck.

"You gave me the strength. I couldn't just watch you walk away from me. You are a part of me. You are my girlfriend."

"Yes yes, you are my boyfriend now!" Blair screamed, she was too happy and kept placing kisses all over chuck.

Afterwards, they just stared at each other in the eye, feeling something that they had never felt before; love, at last.

THE END

So, did you liked it? :) Please tell me what you thought about it! Please, just spare a minute of your time to leave a review, it really means a lot to me and it can make my day!


End file.
